


Even That Hardest of Hearts Unhardened

by Raven_Curse



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Multi, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Post-Fall of Overwatch, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-10-10 07:29:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17421656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Curse/pseuds/Raven_Curse
Summary: A collection of drabbles and one-shots to help me practice writing.





	1. Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Gabriel and Moira think back on the ones they loved that were lost to them after the Switzerland Explosion.  
> (Moira/Mercy, Soldier/Reaper, un'beta'd I wrote all of this within a day)

Two glasses of whiskey were poured at the bar and the two people there clinked their glasses together.  
“Happy birthday, Gabriel,” Moira murmured with a soft smile.  
“I feel older than I already am…” Gabe’s growling voice sounded hushed for once rather than threatening.  
Moira chuckled at that, “You are old, though.”  
“You’re not too young yourself, O’Deorain,” Gabriel shot a grin at her as he sat down in one of the two large, leather chairs in the private lounge room. He wasn’t wearing the bone white mask he usually did. She was the only person he was comfortable showing his scarred, battered face to. She was the one who did this to him after all.  
“How dare you insult a woman’s age, you bastard,” She scolded, but her gentle laugh betrayed her mock anger. Moira took the other seat beside her friend and the two of them silently sipped at their respective glass of whiskey.  
“First birthday for you after the explosion… isn’t it”  
Gabriel hummed in response. “And without him…”  
For a moment the only sound was the gentle, soft jazz playing over the speakers. It had been a little over a year since the Switzerland explosion and the fall of Overwatch. The two of them really only had each other when it came to remembering the past, being the only two ex-Overwatch members of Talon.  
“I miss him sometimes.” Gabriel’s voice broke the silence, “Even after everything. I remember how on our birthdays we would go out bar hopping, sometimes take our teams with us. Woke up hung-over as hell every night but I loved it every time. You know once he got that damn promotion it was like I was suddenly below him, like I was nothing. But I can’t help but miss him, Moira.”  
Moira only listened and sipped her whiskey, knowing Gabriel needed a moment to let his feelings spill.  
“And knowing that… Jack’s still alive and out there but now on enemy lines I… I don’t know. He’s still fighting for what Overwatch fought for, even tryin’ to get them back together again. I guess I just miss those days.”  
Moira finished her drink and stood to refill it. “I can understand that. I miss her too.”  
“And who’s that?” Gabe gave her a curious look as he watched her sit down again.  
“Angela…” Her voice was so soft, she spoke the name as though it saddened her.  
“Ziegler? Really? I thought it was just a fling with the two of you.”  
“I love her, Gabe. I still do, even now.” This time Moira only stared into her drink.  
Gabriel tossed back his own and took in what Moira had told him. He knew how hard it was to get O’Deorain to be so much as friendly with someone, much less fall in love with. Ziegler must be a damn special woman to hold her heart.  
“I didn’t know.”  
“I never even told her, Gabe.”  
“You could still see her.” That caused Moira to snap her head up to meet his eyes, “People don’t know you’re in Talon, you could reach out to her. Have you not done that before?”  
Moira sighed, “She never reached out to me after the explosion I just… I don’t know. When we left Overwatch behind it was as if she left me behind as well. Maybe it wasn’t anything real to her.” Her gaze went back into her drink.  
Gabriel reached over and clapped her shoulder, giving it a squeeze. Moira usually hated having others touch her, but with him it was different. He was her best friend and the only person she could truly ever trust right now.  
“Well that fuckin’ sucks.” The two of them gave a heavy-hearted chuckle at that, “C’mon now, don’t get me down on my birthday, Moira.”  
“Of course, how could I? Apologies.”  
Gabriel stood and returned to the bar to refill his own drink, when he sat down again he held it up.  
“To a couple of old, love-sick criminals.”  
Moira gave a laugh and clicked her untouched glass to his, “Cheers.”  
They both sighed and took a drink.


	2. Good Luck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angela visits Moira right before she heads to Venice.  
> (moira/mercy, pre-fall)

Moira stood in the locker room within the base while making her last minute adjustments to her field suit. Blackwatch was to ship out to the Venice safe house tonight at 1100 hours. The mission was simple; wait until Antonio was at his most vulnerable and capture him. Her job was to make sure the boys didn’t get into too much trouble and patch up any injuries they may get.

Simple as that.

She had just locked down the last clasp on her shoulder that would attach her apparatus’s tank to her back when the locker room’s door was suddenly opened. Moira was ready to berate whoever it was who walked it and tell them a thing or two about manners. It was probably Reyes or McCree to tell her she was taking too long. However, she held her tongue when it was none other than Angela Ziegler in the doorway, still in her lab coat even though it was past work hours.

“Angela? What are you doing here?” She paused from attaching her apparatus, instead focusing her attention on the woman before her.

“You’re headed to Venice in a few hours,” she stated, it wasn’t a question.

“Yes, I’ve been assigned to the mission as their field medic.”

“It’s just… well, it’ll be dangerous, Talon themselves will be there who knows what could possibly go wrong and… Well, I guess I just wanted to say be careful out there, Moira.”

Moira walked slowly over to Angela to stand before her with a smirk, she was amused by the other’s stuttering and loss for words since Angela was usually so calm and confident. “Could it be that Doctor Angela Ziegler herself is worried for someone of the likes of me?”

Moira was only teasing, knowing that Angela would be worried no matter who it was, even if it were her, the infamous "mad scientist of Overwatch", but when the shorter woman only blushed and looked down at her feet, Moira could feel that there was something more.

“Just be safe out there okay?” Angela murmured.

Moira frowned and with a soft hand, she reached out and cupped the other’s cheek to bring her head up to meet her eyes. For the last couple months things had been changing between the two of them, they were becoming close friends but it felt like it wasn’t stopping there. Touches would linger too long, a gentle hand at the other’s waist, late nights of a bit too much oversharing that sometimes included some wine or whiskey.

Although, Moira could never really tell if her crush on Angela was mutual or projected, but meeting her eyes right now, she  could see more than just worry in Angela’s eyes.

She could see want.

Moira felt her stomach surge when Angela’s eyes flicked down to her lips and when her eyes met her own again, there was a question in them.

As soon as Moira began to slowly lean down Angela grasped the collar of her suit and pulled her the rest of the way down.

Her lips were soft and practically melted against her own. The hand that wasn’t still on Angela’s cheek wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer, Angela gave a happy sigh at that.

Her fingers began to wander upwards as she kissed Moira harder, more passionately. Stroking Moira’s cheeks with her thumbs and finally sinking into her hair. Moira gave a small moan at that but before she could become embarrassed by it, Angela took the opportunity to slip her tongue past her lips, halting any thoughts Moira might’ve had.

They had truly lost themselves within each other and the kiss, It was absolutely wonderful and something Moira had been wanting to do for so long, but they were rudely brought backfrom their bliss by a loud knock on the door.

“Moira! Reyes says we’re shipping out in fifteen minutes, hurry up!” McCree’s voice spooked them into separating, forcing them to realize what had just happened.

“I heard you!” Moira shouted back when she recovered from the daze.

The two of them stood still for a moment, completely silent, until Angela quietly cleared her throat. “I shouldn’t keep you any longer. Be safe out there, okay?” When she slowly began to turn away Moira grabbed her arm and held her chin between thumb and forefinger.

“I’ll do my best.” She gave her a soft smile and waited for any indicator that she was allowed to kiss her again, which ended up being Angela standing up on the tips of her toes to kiss her first. It was sweet and gentle.

“Okay,” Angela whispered against her lips.


	3. Meeting With Doctor Ziegler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sombra finds out a little more than she needs to know about Dr. O'Deorain's relationship with Dr. Ziegler.  
> Moira/Mercy- bumped the rating for this one.

Olivia Colomar lounged at her computer desk chair with one leg hanging over the arm rest, her back against the other, bored out of her mind. Her mind wandered back to earlier today to what Moira had said while they were both at Talon base, mindlessly chewing the tip of her fingernail. She told her she had a meeting with Dr. Ziegler in Oasis this afternoon, something about how her recent research could be a possible medical breakthrough, and who better to look into it than Overwatch’s Guardian Angel herself. Though Overwatch may have been long disbanded, the title never left the Swiss Doctor no matter where she went.

The Irish woman would not stop going on about how she _dreaded_ this meeting. How Moira couldn’t stand Ziegler’s strict and pure morals. About how they held her back and that this was all some ruse of trying to keep Moira in line and not commit a sort of human ethics crime, ( _again)_ and that Oasis specifically chose to bring in Angela Ziegler to keep her in check.

The Talon scientist had left a couple hours ago, so she was probably in the meeting right now. The two women would likely argue the whole meeting, screaming at each other and scare any bystander walking past Moira’s office door.

Olivia laughed to herself at the image of the two of them, red in the face from yelling with no work getting done because Oasis had the bright idea of putting their Minister alone in a room with the person she most hated. Olivia had learned the hard way not to piss off Moira and would never admit Moira could be a little frightening at times, threatening to use her for an experiment she’d been itching to try on humans anytime Olivia annoyed her. She couldn’t imagine how far she’d go with Ziegler.

Her curiosity was piqued now, wanting to know how a fight between the two most brilliant women in the world would go. Oasis headquarters buildings had security cameras in most rooms, and definitely the Minister offices. It’d be nothing to bypass the security for someone like herself.

Oh, she _really_ wanted to watch this showdown now that she thought about it. Quickly, Olivia sat upright in her desk chair and set to work, connecting into Oasis headquarter’s security footage completely undetected. Finally on the long list of security footage running she found the one she wanted, the office of the Minister of Genetics.

Oasis nor Talon never checked the footage, not really having any use to. Unless there was a probable cause such as a break-in or suspicion.

Or if a certain curious Talon hacker decided she wanted to watch the drama.

Olivia opened the streaming footage and laid back into her chair as the black screen indicated it was connecting.

However, when the stream finally popped up, what was happening in Moira’s office was entirely different than anything she would ever expect, if anything the _opposite_ was happening.

Olivia’s eyes bugged out and she gasped. “H-holy _shit!”_

The video loaded to show Moira and Angela, both standing behind the large desk. The moment it started, Moira had grabbed Angela by her ass and lifted her onto the desk, her tie hanging loosely around her neck and half the buttons of her shirt undone. Angela’s hands were fisted into the front of it and pulling her harder into their heavy kiss.

Olivia was frozen in place, hands gripping the arm rests of her chair now that she had sat forward in her shock. Moira was now frantically undressing Angela, yanking the blouse off her shoulders.

Was this a heat of the moment thing? Have they been- _nope, yeah no one wore lingerie that nice to an academic meeting with someone you hate, they definitely have done this before._

Olivia continued to sit there with her jaw dropped as Moira pressed her lips to every inch of Angela’s skin who was now left wearing nothing but her obviously _very_ expensive underwear with her legs wrapped around the other woman, fingers sifting through her hair.

The moment Moira fell to her knees and pressed her face between Angela’s thighs Olivia leapt out of her chair and closed every window on her computer. For a moment she simply stood there breathing heavily; very confused. Shocked. A little bit horny? Appalled even, since she did _not_ need to see for herself that Moira’s sex life was very much active.

Then she started chuckling to herself. Oh this was _so good._ All this guise in the scientific community of how much Dr. O’Deorain and Dr. Ziegler loathed each other and constantly butt heads, but this whole time they’ve been _fucking?!_

This was the best secret Olivia had learned in a long time, and she knew things that could bring governments and industries to ruin.

Moira could never find out she knew.

 

* * *

 

Moira was headed towards the labs at Talon base after the council meeting ended, countless pieces of research and hypothesizes running through her mind. She was glaring at the notes on her holopad when a voice called out to her.

“Dr. O’Deorain! Back from Oasis, yeah? How was the meeting with Ms. Mercy?”

Moira turned to see Sombra leaning against the wall, wearing a wide grin.

She sighed, “Dreadful. We barely made any progress with her nitpicking every piece of my research I showed and lecturing me on medical ethics.”

“Uh huh, uh huh.” She nodded her head enthusiastically, rubbing the back of her pointer finger against her bottom lip. “Hey, weren’t you supposed to be back sooner though? I though you would be back yesterday.”

Moira cleared her throat, “I had business to attend to at my apartment in the city.” She refused to meet Sombra’s eyes now, hoping she hid the blush threatening to spread as she thought back to the… _business_ she and Angela took care of at her home.

“Right, no of course. Well, glad you’re back, Moira. Hopefully you were able to release some stress at home, you know?” She spoke the other woman’s name in a sing-song voice as she pushed herself off the wall and sauntered away with an absentminded wave.

Moira frowned at Sombra’s back, she was certainly an odd one, always so cryptic.


End file.
